A Stewart platform is a type of parallel platform that has six linear actuators, six universal joints above, six universal joints below, a movable platform, and a base. By the six length-adjustable linear actuators, the universal joints are maneuvered to arrange the upper movable platform in different positions and angles, so as to meet requirements in work.
In a traditional amusement facility using the Stewart platform, a gondola for seating a viewer is suspended at a certain height to provide an exciting and realistic experience for viewers. However, considering convenience and safety in seating the viewers, the gondola must be placed on the ground or the like. Therefore, the overall structure absolutely takes up quite some space to shift the cabin seat horizontally to a position to suspend it. As a result, a large amusement facility having the Stewart platform for multiple persons inevitably takes up more floor and space.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.